Traitor!
by StarEagles
Summary: Paul had known a few things ever since he was a kid, 1 that he would never join the army, 2 he would never love anyone, and 3 he would never lie for anyone. Now he's been accused of being a traitor to the army and his lies may not even be able to save the one he loves. {Eddsworld Traitor au} (includes paultryk)
1. Chapter 1

Patryk watched them drag him away, and felt tears blur his vision as he chased after.

"Please don't do this! He is innocent!" He was at a full on sprint, and kept up when they got outside. "Please!"

The soldiers wrapped ropes around the man's torso, trapping his arms, and making escape almost impossible even if he wasn't trying. The Red Leader wasn't one to let supposed 'traitors' have even a chance to escape.

Paul was no exception.

"Red Leader please! Don't do this I beg of you!" Patryk fell to his knees, gripping Tord's jacket weakly.

"No." He shook the sobbing man off of him. "We have no room for potential traitors here. In fact, we don't need room for people who care for them either." He raised his gun, touching the barrel to Patryk's forehead.

"Don't touch him!" Paul yelled, his voice cracking on the last syllable. "He had nothing to do with me." His brown eyes met Patryk's, and his thick eyebrows almost met in the middle of his forehead. "I used him."

Tord moved his gun with a smirk.

"P-Paul?!" Patryk felt tears race down his cheeks. No, this couldn't be true. Even if he was lying, he was still about to be shot.

"I'm not sorry, I wanted to overthrow Tord and lead the army." Paul spoke, as Patryk felt someone pull him to his feet. "I used Patryk to get closer to the red leader. I just wanted to lead the army myself." He choked, only Patryk knew that he was lying at this point. "I wanted to rule the world. By taking out Tord I knew I could do that."

"Well, that's that." Tord's light blue eyes looked at him with a psychopathic glint. "I guess that you have no reason to care for him now." Tord looked at Paul, seeming to contemplate something, before his gaze returned to Patryk. "Seeing as he lied to you, and broke your fragile little heart, you can have the honor of disposing of him.

"What?" He felt his body go numb. Tord was cruel, but not that cruel.

"Use this, aim for the head." Tord smiled maliciously when Patryk took the silver pistol that he offered. "Shoot him Patryk."

"I-I can't."

"It'll be good practice. Just pretend he's an enemy and kill him."

"I can't. Red Leader please, he's not a traitor."

"Shoot him!"

"no!"

"I'm done playing." Tord's smile dropped, and his visible eye darkened. "Shoot that traitor dead!"

"P-Please sir, you can't possibly-"

"That is an order soldier!" He pulled out his own gun, and pointed it at Patryk's head. "Do it."

Patryk felt his hand shake, and his eyes widened. He glanced at Paul and closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes. I want you to watch him die by your hands you idiot." Tord smacked the back of his head, and he opened his eyes in time to see Paul mouth something to him.

"I'm so sorry Pat."

 _ **BANG!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Patryk felt the numbness return when he saw the bullet go straight through Paul's head. He couldn't seem to breathe properly, and he walked over to Paul's crumpled form.

"Good job soldier." Tord's smirk burned the back of his neck.

"How could you..?"

"It's just my job." He sighed, puffing smoke out of the scarred side of his mouth. "I'm not allowed to care about anyone. Even if they're my friend, a traitor is a traitor, and must be treated as such." He spun around, planning to walk away. "I'm also not supposed to give you time with the body, but I'll let you have an hour before we clean up."

"You knew I loved him." Paul felt his breathing hitch as tears threatened to pour down his face. "You knew I loved him, and you made me kill him."

"I did what I had to."

"You bastard!" The leader of the army was already gone, having disappeared back into the base just after saying all that he thought that he had to. "You absolute bastard." He whispered, falling to his knees, and picking Paul's body up out of the mud.

"I'm sorry." Patryk brushed the hair of of the man's forehead, and let his tears fall. "I'm so so sorry Paul. He would've killed me." He cradled him in his lap, not caring about the mud staining the legs of his pants. "I couldn't let you see that."

He whispered sweet things to Paul's body, sobbing, and trying to keep as much of him as possible out of the mud.

"It's been an hour sir." One of his most faithful soldiers came in after knocking.

"Alright." He heaved a sigh. "Thank you."

 _He was getting tired of his soldiers dropping dead, left and right. It wasn't like he had that many of them in the first place._

 _He was going to lose two good soldiers today._

 _Damn it._

"Time sure flies when you're having fun, eh Patryk?" Tord smirked at the cold expression he got from the wet, muddy male. The tears running down his face in rivers kind of ruined the anger, made him seem more like a small child.

Patryk did nothing but look at him for a moment, before he curled over with a heavy sob.

"Right-o soldier." He smirked maliciously. "Say your final goodbyes." The smile never left his face, as he pulled out his rifle, and put it against the front of the mourning man's head.

Patryk said nothing, only shut his tear-filled eyes, and bowed his head.

"Well, I guess I'll say it for you." He smiled if only obliterate any sort of fear, or sadness that was hiding in the very back depths of his mind. "goodbye."

 _ **BANG!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Clean this up." He gestured emotionlessly at the two bodies.

"What exactly should we do with them, sir?" An emotionless soldier looked at him with cold dark-blue eyes. His tall and muscular form stood tall, even as he had watched his comrades being shot.

"Burn them, throw them in a ditch, donate them to science, I don't care." He turned back to the bodies, and noticed Patryk blink at him weakly. Blood poured down his forehead, and Tord supposed that he had missed a bit. "Don't let anyone else know about this though. I do not want any more traitors showing up in my army just because I'm a supposed "psychopath"."

"no chance of it sir." the soldier gestured to his squadron, a gaggle of people who were all shorter than him, and spoke with them about what to do with the bodies.

"good."

Tord walked back to the two males, one dead, the other barely alive, and met Patryk's fading gaze.

"Say your last words if you must."

"I-I'll-" He coughed, blood spilling down his chin. "I'll see you in hell."

A flash of anger hit Tord like a truck, and he took it out of Patryk.

 _ **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

The soldiers turned around at the sudden gunshots, just to find their leader furiously screaming at them to get rid of the bodies before he added theirs to the pile. They nodded and did what he asked, dragging the dead away.

 _Tord swore he would never feel anything for either one of them._

 _He would never feel anything for anyone._

 _HE WAS NOT WEAK LIKE THEY WERE._

 _He was not weak._

 _or so he thought._


	4. Chapter 4

He sat at his desk, cradling his head in his hands.

God, he was just so tired of this.

The soldiers of his army, his glorious _Red Army,_ were dropping dead like flies, taking with them the respect that the others had for their leader. He was not a psychopath, he was a soldier. A leading, guiding flame for all of the pitiful men that followed him. He was not _crazy._

"Letter for you sir." One of his more loyal comrades, a man by the name of Yuu peeked around the open door-frame tentatively.

"Come in. Bring it here." His head came up from his hands, and his startlingly blue eyes met the deep brown one's of his underling.

"Yessir." Yuu quickly walked forward and dropped the yellow envelope onto Tord's desk. "It arrived just minute ago."

"Thank you soldier, you may take your leave now." Tord didn't touch the envelope, his eyes scanned over it tiredly.

"Yessir, thank you sir." Yuu gave a curt nod and walked out of the room. He went back to whatever he had been occupied with.

Tord heaved a heavy sigh, the letter in his heads weighing a lot more to him mentally than psychically. He flipped it over and ripped the seal with a quick swipe of his pocketknife. The letter was from someone that he had hoped to never hear from again.

 _Dear Tord,_

 _It been forever since we've spoken. You do know that you can talk to me? I'll listen to anything you have to say._

 _I really do forgive you for all of those things that happened. People make mistakes, it makes us human. I believe that you can make up for the destruction that you've caused._

 _Do you hate me? I hold nothing against you._

 _Can we talk?_

 _Have you forgotten all of the good times? Has greed turned your heart black? I thought that you would come back after all of that._

 _Are you alive? Can you reply to one of my letters? If you are alive, are you okay? Can I see you?_

 _I'm sorry if my letters are bothering you, but a clear response would be nice. I can't tell whether or not you hate all of us (Tom, Matt, and I, I mean). Do you? I hope that you don't. We didn't do anything to you._

 _Tom's cuts are healing up. He had to get twenty stitches to close up the one on his arm, and a few to fix his eyebrow._

 _Matt's still angry with you, his eye's healing up fine._

 _I didn't get hurt, but I do have quite a few things to discuss with you._

 _Can we meet up sometime?_

 _Edd_

He muttered something under his breath, spinning his chair to the big filing cabinet behind his oak desk. He opened a drawer and dropped the letter, put back into it's envelope, into it. He shut the drawer and spun back to his desk.

"Sir?" A soldier stood at the door, his eyes cold. "Another traitor has been found."

Tord's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Yanov, sir." The soldier's expression stayed flat, nothing showing in his cold brown eyes. "Yuu may also be traitorous, we are unsure at this time. We are interviewing him now."

" _Faen._ " He cursed and stood from his seat, shaking his head.

Yanov sat in the cold room, his eyes scanning the space. He had no true idea as to why the strange commander had him contained there, and the few questions that he had asked had gotten him no answers. When the door opened noisily (all of the doors in the base creaked) all he could do was sit at attention in the company of his leader.

Tord sat down with a heavy sigh, placing his elbows on the table. He laced his fingers together, and nonchalantly rested his chin on them.

When the leader's eyes opened, Yanov knew he was in deep shit. There was a fire deep within the bright blue, an anger that he could never surpass.

"Do you know why you're here soldier?" Tord's voice didn't at all match his expression. His monotone drawl was more frightening then his yell in that moment.

"No sir, I don't." He met the Red Leader's eyes, trying not to convey his fear.

"You're here because you're a traitor." The man's eyes darkened, as did his tone. Yanov's breath caught. "In the last battle you assisted a man on his deathbed. One of the enemy."

"Sir, I was.."

"Silence!" Tord roared, Yanov stuttered. "I did not say you could speak. Nothing that comes out of your mouth will ever convince me of anything again."

Yanov looked down at his lap, knowing what was coming next.

"You'll go outside and take what you deserve." Tord said without emotion. "If you have any final announcements, say them now."

"I have no words sir." Yanov stood with his head bowed. He was pale as a ghost and on the verge of tears.

"Then I suppose I'll say them for you." Tord pointed his gun, Yanov paled further and put up his hands.

"Sir please..."

" _Gud hvile din sjel._ " His hand was steady, and his heart was black.

 _ **BANG**_

Yanov flew back, hitting the wall as the bullet crashed through his skull. Tord didn't flinch when blood splattered across the room, some hitting his uniform.

The leader continued down the hall, leaving the body where it lay. He found the interrogation room where Yuu was being held, and entered silently.

The blonde sat with his head bowed, and his hands in his lap. He looked more forlorn then Tord had ever seen him.

"Yuu." The man flinched at the sound of his own name, it sounded almost like a curse. Tord sat down across from him.

"You can just kill me." Yuu's tone was dark, his blue eyes never left the wood grain of the table.

"And why should I do that?" Tord said without any hint of sweetness. There was no forgiveness in his words nor was there any trace of sympathy.

"You know why.." He looked up, his eyes blurred with tears. Tord met his weary gaze without blinking. "I knew you were going to kill them." The blonde looked away once again.

"Oh." A cruel smile snuck it's way across Tord's cold features. "Did you really?"

"Yessir." Yuu's voice broke, and he choked back tears. "I knew about what they did, all of them." He stopped to let out a whimpering sob. He bent in on himself, crying hard.

"I need more well informed soldiers Yuu." Tord's smile didn't fade. "You can live if you wish to."

"Just kill me." His voice didn't raise from just above a whisper. "I'm as innocent as they all were."

"They were traitors." The brunette's tone dropped, as did his malicious grin. "They deserved what they were given."

"They were your friends." He looked up sadly, his eyes dull. "They didn't do anything."

"They were soldiers, and they disobeyed my orders." His tone edged on a growl. "If you keep up this talk I will not give you another chance."

"They didn't get another chance so why should I?"

 _ **BANG**_

Yuu's eyes had barely widened when the bullet his his shoulder. He curled in on himself and stood.

"Kill me Red Leader. Show me what you really are." Yuu's expression flattened, and Tord aimed his pistol again.

"Unlike you, I am a man. I show no cowardice."

"Cowardice is nothing but a human trait sir." The blonde whispered something like a prayer for a moment before continuing. "Without it, I suppose you're just a monster."

"I know a few monsters, and I am not one of them." Tord growled.

"You murdered those men, you're most definitely a mons-"

 ** _BANG_**

"-ter..." Yuu fell to the side, a bullet in his chest. His eyes stared lifelessly forward from the floor.

Tord left bloody boot-prints as he walked back to his office.


End file.
